PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions); A cornerstone of the nations research infrastructure, the Panel Study of Income Dynamics is the most widely used dataset in the US for studying life course evolution and intergenerational transmission of health and socioeconomic status. Today's uncertain and volatile economy makes it even more important to understand the role of family context over the life course in shaping the health and economic status of the older population. Indeed, because of major differences in the health, economic, and family circumstances of the generations now approaching late life, important gaps remain in understanding the interplay among health, wealth, and family context. Because of its long, 40-plus year panel and unique genealogic design, the PSID is the ideal study to augment with family context information. This application proposes to design (in collaboration with Projects 2-4), collect, and disseminate through PSID's online Data Center, three new family-related data modules: 1. Family roster: An approximately 7 minute module in the 2013 main telephone interview that rosters all living children and parents, including step-relationships, and obtains basic information on each such relative. 2. Family transfers: An approximately 5 minute module added to the 2013 main telephone interview that assesses both short-term and life course family transfers. 3. Childhood context; An approximately 20 minute mixed mode (web/mail) module to be collected in 2014 that will directly interview both Heads and, if married/cohabitating. Wives about their childhood experiences, including aspects of their family life, friendship networks, and school experiences. The public availability of such data; coupled with the rich existing archive, will contribute in fresh ways to our understanding of health and wellbeing of older adults over the life course and across generations. In particular, they will substantially increase the value of the PSID archive for studying contemporary intergenerational processes and family ties; changes in transfers over the life course (since 1988); and how childhood circumstances link to adult health and economic wellbeing.